The Legacy of Tigers - fire & ice
by Eras bel
Summary: "We Fight with Claws and Teeth" this is the motto of one of the most powerful house of westeros, the house of the tiger, the house of the corblak. cousins of the lannistes, and sworn ally of the stark and targaryen. peace lived in westeros, but when king Robert Baratheon died, and joffrey became king. This peace is Died. And I,Daegel Corblak , will revive it with Claws and Teeth.
1. Chapter one

**I thank to: summer soldier / Bro who helped me in the motto, title and fanfic summary, to which I changed some things, because I really was having trouble writing a motto and a very cool title like this, Thank you, my friend.**

"Wake up," she whispered. "Let's get up." the voice was louder, but I did not mind opening my eyes, I knew who it was. And I was not in the mood to get up now. I cuddled even more in my sheet.

" okay, you asked. " I felt the sheet being pulled out of me and the cold air I could feel hit me, great. I slowly opened my eyes, guess what I found in front of me, arya stark. You're kidding. I want to sleep ….

"Arya." I said with a weary sigh.

"In the flesh, now get up if it's morning." she said in front of me, her hands on her hips looking at me with a serious look.

" what you want ? " I asked, closing my eyes again as I snuggled into bed waiting for her to speak. And trying to sleep again, which will be impossible with arya on my foot, I know her and I know she is very insistent, do not give up easy. Starks and their strong and stubborn personalities. Argh! I deserve .

" I want you to get up, Jon and Robb called you to go with them to help Bran with archery, they said you had promised to train with them." she said. Wait i promised I do not remember this .

" I ? " she nodded " I promised them? When ? " I said, still with my eyes still closed.

"Yesterday, then you get up now, for good or ill, choose." she threatened, doing what, I sighed still tired, before stretching myself on the bed and rising slowly. I bocegei. Arya looked at me before throwing the sheet in my face.

Hummn ...

" shit."

She laughed and walked to the door. She stopped at the door and said.

"They're still waiting, do not delay or ... you know they've seen you." I nodded, understanding the threat. She smiled jokingly and left, closing the door behind her. Great, I think I'd better get dressed in my prince's outfit, not that I was not undressed, actually I'm in my pajamas. They do not like waiting, I noticed. Arya stark is my friend at age 3, our families are close friends for years since before the time of the king's mad government. You must be wondering who I am and who my family is.

I'll make it up to you. My name is Daegel Corblak the crown prince of the tiger's house. You never heard of that, huh? Simple I'll explain. I should never exist here, let alone the house of the Tigers. But reincarnation does many things, one of which is to have a family and be heir to a kingdom that should never exist in this world. Funny how things are. I died in the flames, literally, and was reborn in a world where I thought it was just a TV series. Who would you say? .

I pulled the sheet out of my face and lifted it from the bed. I walked sleepily to the wardrobe and opened it, and found several royal clothes in it.

I grabbed a green shirt with buttons and a simple dark pants, I got into bed and walked to the bathroom, barefoot. Arriving there I entered the room and went to the huge bathtub in the middle. I undressed in my pajamas. I lay down in the tub of dark cold water and took a deep breath soothing my nerves.

It did not take long for anyone else to enter my room, the bathroom door opened and guess who came in.

My father, sir Daniel corblak, king of the kingdom of the second kingdom that is part of the north. As I said before, my family is quite friends with Stark. Because of this fact and the fact that we helped in the fight against the crazy king, we have the northern half under our control, basically the Starks and the Corblak divide the north as sworn allies, to years. It's as if the two kingdoms and families were distant cousins. We kinda got one part of the north and the other stark . each with its own domain, although tigers and wolves are opposites, our families do not really care about it.

the strangest thing about reincarnation is being born in another body, one that should be the body of a TV actor, Dylan Minnette. That's right, I grew up in his body and looks. the difference is that it is more muscular, thanks to the exercises of the Corblak.

My father approached me in the tub. My father , Imagine Russell Crowe's Robin Hood as My Father, King Daniel, cool, huh? because it is, I think it's a bonus of reincarnation, growing up in a body that should be from an actor in real life. He was wearing thick northern clothes, it's cold in here, that's why I urgently need hot water.

" What do you want, Dad? Did you come to tell me about being punctual in the morning? " I asked, I had a huge headache from drinking last night. Although I is only 16 years old. He glared at me before he spoke.

" Were you drinking last night? Even more with that bastard jon snow ?! Answer me now! Daegel! " I flinched a little at his angry tone but I calmed down enough to respond without stuttering. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

" What if I was? What is the problem ? " i said.

" what is the problem ?! You're only 16 years old, boy! And even more drinking with a bastard? " He shouted angrily. I hesitated again and lowered my head a little in fear. My dad can be pretty scary when he wants to be.

" look at me how much I talk to you! " I shuddered before gently lifting my head and staring in fear. He sighed wearily and looked at me with less anger now. "Listen, Daegel, I know you miss your mother, I can not erase the pain and sorrow we are feeling, but you are the heir of the Corblak house, you will soon have to take your place as king of our people, and with this you will have great responsibilities. People should see a brave and wise young man in charge of the Corblak house, not a rebellious and drunk teenager. Do you understand me ? " He said in a low, gentle tone. He is right, I can not continue to mourn the death of my mother, I am the prince and soon king of the tiger's house. I nodded quietly, He smiled a little.

"Excellent, soon the servant will bring you her hot water." he said before heading out of the bathroom. At the door I said.

" and it was only four glasses." he stopped and smiled and then left laughing.

I heard the sound of the door being opened. Soon the door of the bathroom opened revealing a young servant, had blue eyes and black hair, with a beautiful face, She was pretty enough for a simple servant. But I'm not surprised, ok maybe a little.

She was new here in the castle by the way, In his hands was a pan with hot water, with cloths to prevent it from burning.

I stared at his face with a mischievous tone in my eyes. Realizing I was looking at her, she lowered her eyes and walked calmly to a bench on the opposite side of the wall and left the hot water with the pan there. She turned to me still with her gaze on the floor.

"Your hot water, sir, anything else?" I smiled gently this time at her shyness.

"No, thanks, but I do not need anything else, you can go." I said. She nodded and walked to the door, however.

" Wait. " she stopped when I said it.

" your majesty? "

" what's your name ? " I asked . Do not blame me, she's too pretty to let it go.

"My name is Helena, sir. " she said, his back to me still. I think seeing a naked man would not be very suitable for his first day. If it was anyone else, it would not bother to see my body at all.

"Helena, a beautiful name, for a beautiful young woman." I said. Still with her back turned, she answered.

"Thank you, your Majesty, but I must go." she said, and hurried off. Unfortunately. I sighed rather frustrated and snuggled into the tub. I'm well known to the girls here, plus there are some new women I've never seen around here. I will not give up meeting you, maybe a little better.

I heard once more the noise of the door being opened, it is again someone entered the bathroom without knocking. Two men, Jon and Robb to be exact.

They were holding my clothes in their hands as they smiled at me.

" really ? Can not anyone at least knock on the door before entering? " I said . They both looked at each other and then turned to me, smiling.

"You sleep like stone, it would not do any good knocking on the door, it would not work anyway." Robb said.

"Besides, you drank a lot more than I did last night, I'm sure there's a headache and a hangover. That's why we came to get him. "said Jon on Robb's side. Yeah, he's right, I got a big headache.

"Okay, okay, you're right." I said. Jon and Robb threw the clothes on me and luckily I picked them up before reaching the water.

"Great, now get dressed, we have to help Bran, and you will practice with us today, too." Jon said.

"Ah, what is it? You know very well that I suck at it, it's beyond that I'm in the middle of the shower. " I said now with the clothes in my hand, keeping them away from the water.

" we know and we do not care, we'll be waiting outside, finish it soon heard. " said robb leaving with jon just behind closing the door.

"That's great. " Did you notice the sarcasm? . Hmm.

Another normal day in the game of thrones.

 **NOTE / This is my first game of Thrones fanfic, so how's the story? Good, bad, more or less? Let me know what you think about her leaving a comment, if you liked do not forget to favor and follow, to help the story continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE / Game of thrones does not belong to me, belongs to its due creators. I just have my ocs and anything related to the tiger's house.**

Are things more boring than seeing a ten-year-old boy miss more than 7 times a target? On second thought I have no right to complain considering that I am also not very good with a bow and arrow.

At the moment I'm sitting on a pile of hay with my arms crossed while I see jon and robb trying to help Bran hit the arrow in the center of the target, something that will take forever. What a mess. It's just that I'm the one who will have to get it right after ... and it blew again.

" continue, your father is looking, and your mother. " said jon to Bran, Bran looked behind him at the top, there was ned and cately stark looking down at bran with a smile on his face. I yawned quietly as I watched the scene unfold. All the same.

" Daegel! " I heard a call on my left and I turned to see my father walking up to me with a face that did not wake up well this morning, which always happens. He waved to Robb and Jon.

He does not like Jon very much but still respects him, at least.

"Excuse me, boys, I'll kidnap you for a while. " Dad said, jon and robb nodded in amusement. What ?! No, no, no! They will pay me for it!

I looked at them with the fiercest look I could, they both laughed as my father grabbed my shoulder and dragged me away from the scene behind me. Great, who needs enemies when you have two friends, children of a *. I've already seen that I'm going to get into trouble again.

Soon he took me to a private place in an alley to the right. We stopped and he smiled, wait what?

"I have good news." he said. why do not I believe it? Usually good news means going somewhere boring inde has a meeting where I can participate or means. ...

"I have wedding invitations for you, it seems like a lot of neighboring houses are interested in you. " great, a bunch of princesses that I have no interest in,My father seems to notice my disinterest.

" what is the problem ? " He asked.

"The problem is simple, I'm not interested in them." I said simply.

"what ? "

"Father, I want to marry for love, not for a simple alliance for power." I continued. It's true. Although I've slept with some women. I still want to at least fall in love, if only once.

" and I also thought so, until I met your mother and in time I fell in love, and you will too, just take a little time, come on son, at least a look at us invitations, please? " He put both hands together and flinched, and he still pouted like a 5-year-old boy trying to change my mind, This must be something very important to him that I get married soon.

I do not know, this is not like falling in love, and I want to enjoy my single time any longer, this is a contract to seal an alliance. But he's still my dad, I can at least try.

"Okay, Dad, I'll take a look at the invitations." I said, smiling sideways. My father gave a big sigh and smiled before catching me in a tight embrace, really tight.

" arhhff ... father ... No ... can breathe ... " I stammered while it was tight like a stuffed animal, believe me it's not very nice. He dumped me and gave me some shorts.

" well they'll be in your room, ahh, I'm going to ... "he seemed pensive looking around until deciding where to go " there, bye. " said pointing to the only exit of the alley, and leaving me patting On the shoulder. Well now I have to look at princess invitations. Luckily I'll get rid of bow and arrow.

"ah, son," I turned to my father standing at the exit of the alley " do not forget to train with the deadly claws this afternoon understood? Frédéric is quite disposed today so be careful okay. "he said, I smiled and nodded, my father hurried out of the alley.

The mortal claws are one of the strongest weapons and resistance of the corblak, all the soldiers, kings and princes corblak have them, they are gloves with stainless steel claws at the tips of the fingers, basically with if they were claws of tigers, bigger and more lethal , As well as its bearers, and all bearers are corblak.

These claws were created by ourselves, stainless steel, of course was a gift to us, more than 100 thousand stainless steel was given to us a long time ago, and I'm serious, this type of steel was found by my ancestors More than 400 years ago, although stainless steel is almost rare, only corblak have this type of steel, The stainless steel was found in a huge cave on a mountain, and inside it was a stone 60 meters high and 55 meters wide, this stone must have been a meteor. Just to summarize, they may be more or less two or three levels lower than Valian steel, but they are still quite strong. The claws are not as large as the wolverine / logan of the x men movie, if that's what you're thinking, they're actually smaller than normal tiger claws, only bigger and thicker, they're sharper as well.

The corblak are almost like the dorthraki, wild in battles, as if they were real tigers, corblak soldiers go up to the enemy without fear of death, they attack their enemies with their claws and swords and tear without cause, But we have laws too, no rape against anyone, no violence against an innocent, weaker or poor, and always be respectful to everyone, it is also forbidden to plunder any village. That is what we deference of dorthraki.

Well now I'd better go to the room to look at the invitations at once. I started to walk to the exit of the alley only to be stopped in the middle of the way, or rather, run over in the middle of the road. Arya and Bran passed as if they were rockets, arya pushed me hard, knocking me down and laughing as I ran after her. Great .

I moaned in frustration and lifted it up slowly as it hit my pants to remove the dust ,I heard laughter and turned around to find Robb and jon laughing, from my face specifically. I laughed without humor.

"Ha ha, funny, very funny. you pay me." I said with my sawed teeth as I started to run towards them, realizing that they ran still laughing as I followed behind them. Today they are so screwed.

 **NOTE** / HELLO PEOPLE HERE IS MORE THAN A TIGER HOUSE CHAPTER, IF YOU WANT TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING YOU WILL HAVE THE WILL, AND IF YOU ARE NEW HERE IS LIKED, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW HELP THE CONTINUITY OF THAT HISTORY. ANYWAY THANK YOU.


	3. chapter 3 story of house of tiger part 1

**NOTE/** Thanks for the comments with your respective opinions, I appreciate it. ATP (GUEST) I'm sorry if I offended you, I thought you were the rude guest who left the other rude comments. I do not know if it is or not. So sorry. So one of you told me that I should show you a little more of the history of the corblak house. So here it is.

 **\- game of thrones does not belong to me, I have only my ocs and the house of the tiger.-**

I ran a lot, but, robb and jon are pretty fast. I caught them, but they haunted me with wine. Is it who I am to say no? , Unfortunately I had to leave because I had invitations to look at.

I walked directly to the library.

I asked a servant to bring me the invitations there. The library is really my favorite place of winterfel. It has many books, many stories, and is quite calm generally.

I walked through the bookcases, and examined them quietly as I passed, until I stopped at one,The story of the tiger's house, the corblak.

I've read them many times, but I've never tired of reading. In the end, one day I will be the one who will govern this house. I took the book off the shelf and carried it with me to a table not too distant, pulled out the chair, and sat down, putting the book on the table, opening the first page.

/ strong and brave, king ellyrio corblak. The first of his name.

A fearless warrior with large stainless claws, one of the most lethal metal of westeros.

He came to westeros before Aegon conqueror and after the pacified peace of the first men and the children of the forest,Coming soon to the north, land of the starks, formed an alliance with King Torrhen Stark, who accepted the offer of an alliance with them.

The corblak came with the offer of peace and sworn alliance in exchange for a territory in the north. his castle was right at the northern entrance if any dared to challenge the starks or themselves. The corblak army would destroy them before even arriving at winterfel, which is the second line of defense of the north. The corblak house was also cousin of the lannister house.

They were allies of blood, therefore, just as they defended the starks and the starks were defending them. the lannister being cousins of the corblak, they defended themselves together as well. When Aegon the conqueror arrived, King Ellyrio was furious at Aegon's daring, formed an alliance with Dorne, and requested support from the Lannister House, who willingly agreed to fight alongside blood cousins.

King loren lannister made an alliance with King Mern, and they wanted to fight once and for all against Aegon and his dragons, but King Ellyrio did not agree to go to the battlefield, because he knew that it would be suicide, so he waited and formed a plan to defeat Aegon. Soon the news that the king mern was dead reached the ears of Ellyrius, and that King Loren bowed his knee to Aegon. Ellyrio was furious that Loren had given up, and then sent a message to King Loren. The message said.

"You bent your knee to your enemy, you dishonored your house, you are not a lion to me. From now on, fight your own battles alone,"

Thus, the division between the tiger and the lion was born. they would not fight together, they were no longer blood allies, they were not cousins or brothers. They were divided.

PAGE TWO:

Soon dorne fell, and the king ellyrio tired of waiting aegon to come to him. Then he did what many did not have courage, challenged Aegon and his dragons. His army of over 70,000 men, marched to the targaryan camp.

Aegon called his allies to fight at his side in the battle, but none of them offered to fight him and his dragons, they knew that if they defied the corblak they would suffer retaliation, the corblak had more than 50 thousand soldiers guarded in their castle, whereas the others 70 thousand would fight in battle. The Corblak were so dangerous, none of the houses, strong or weak, dared to challenge them.

The battle was bloody, a third of the Targaryen army died, but the Corblak also lost warriors, 40,000 of their men died, by swords and dragons. But the Corblak also had their animals. More than a thousand two-meter-tall Tigers, along with their gentlemen, fought against the Targaryen army.

King ellyrio fought in battle, mounted on his white tiger 3 feet high. he went to Aegon, he waited without fear Aegon coming in his dragon, he shouted to the sky, as strong as he could.

"Aegon targaryen! Come to me! Fight me with honor! Prove to be a dragon!" Many warriors on both sides stopped fighting, and saw the scene in front of him.

The battle suddenly felt licentious, Except for the two men.

Aegon the hearer, angry, descended from his dragon as Ellyrio descended from his tiger, and walked to Ellyrio.

"Then prove to be a tiger!" Aegon growled, drawing his sword. Everyone knew that at that moment, that battle would decide who would bow.

Ellyrio drew his sword, and the battle began. Sword against sword, king against king, tiger against dragon, ellyrio the beast, against aegon, the conqueror.

The duel was bloody, Aegon cut in the arm, Ellyrio was injured in the face.

The two fought with strength and endurance, And they fought until the two of them were on their knees, Aegon and Ellyrio were tired, but neither of them gave up, one of them had to give up. Their warriors saw the battle, and saw their leaders fight without stopping, the two were tireless, the two had the stubbornness, wisdom, and strength to govern their proper kingdoms, But neither of them would bow to each other.

Then the warriors decided for their leaders, began with a wide corblak warrior the sword, and a Targaryan warrior as well, and all the others one by one loosed their swords.

Aegon and Ellyrio looked confused at what was happening around them. The warriors bowed, not to one, but to both. Then they looked at each other. Aegon dropped the sword offered his hand.

"You are a brave warrior, there is no denying it. Be my ally, fight beside me, swear to be my ally and my brother of battle ... and I will be yours." Aegon said. Ellyrio looked at the outstretched hand, a second passed and Ellyrio greeted her hand.

"Only a tiger means a dragon, do not forget that. From now on, I, King Ellyrio Corblak, the beast, the destroyer of men, swear to be an ally of the Targaryen house, until the death of my last man, as a same, forever."

And then the two king bowed to each other. so the battle that would end in death, ended in a sworn covenant of respect and equality.

The Corblak and the Targaryen were no longer enemies, now they were battle brothers.

The Starks soon heard the news, and so out of respect in the decision of their strongest ally, they agreed to allied with Aegon the conqueror.

That battle was forever known as

The battle of the tiger and the dragon. /

I closed the book on the third page, had more to read but I thought better and let it finish later. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to look who it is, the servant was Helena, what a pleasant surprise. I smiled . I saw her holding the letter with the wedding invitations in hand, got up and picked them up.

"Thank you, Helena, you can go now," she bowed and left the library. I turned and sat down again with the letter in hand, I opened the letter and looked at the names for the invitations sent by the kings and lords offering the hands of their daughters.

Elizabeth gorden, no.

I passed some names.

Margaery tyrell, maybe.

Mircella barantheo, interesting.

I stopped at the last name, confused and amazed at the same time.

Daenerys targaryen.

 **NOTE/** I'm not very good at writing, but I have tried improvement now, if you have errors, please excuse me. If you have questions or anything, feel free to ask, I will answer the next chapter.

PS: I somewhat doubt the pairing but I already have my choices of possible pairings.

Daenerys targaryan.

Mircella baratheon.

Margary tyrell.

Helena ... the middle name is a secret. You can decide who she is if you want.

You can choose, if you did not want to vote I decide for myself without problem. If you want to pick someone else who is not on the list, I'll think about it. And if you like, I continue to show you more of the corblak story, if you liked the first three pages of the corblak story of course. Thank you and bye.

Chris Hemsworth with big hair, like Aegon the conqueror. gerard butler as ellyrio a beast.

Dylan minnette is Daegel Corblak.


	4. chapter 4

**NOTE /** game of trhones does not belong to me, I only have my oc./

Daenerys? Why is the name Daenerys targaryen in the invitation letter? Will she not be promised khal drogo by viserys? Now I'm confused, why do you have an invitation from the targaryen house? I have to talk to my dad about it.

he knows that I'm sure, he must have spoken with viserys on Daenerys's hand possibly,But would not this be considered an act of betrayal? Marry the crazy king's daughter? She is beautiful, and a very strong queen in the future, but for her to become the queen of the dragons and everything, she should marry khal drogo right? Or maybe not ? ... if I accept the invitation, what would happen to the game of trhones?

Enough is enough and I'd better talk to my dad about it.

I stood up with the letter in my hand and left the library quickly.

(with King Daniel)

"Do you think he will choose someone worthy of our alliance?" asked Frédéric, the commander of the Corblak troops. Gray hair and brown eyes, brown skin and a long beard that beat to the end of his neck, a large northern leather suit, black gloves and a sword on the side of the belt.

"I hope so, soon I will not be able to lead my people anymore, my time is running out and my patience too. " answered King Daniel sitting in his chair facing a table while Frédéric was in front of him, were in a room created especially to deal with alliances and things of the kingdom.

"Sir, with all due respect, he is still very young, he is not prepared to lead the corblak. " Frédéric said.

"I became king when I was only 16 years old? When my father died for being attacked by a bear, I ruled my entire people alone." Daniel answered. Frédéric nodded.

"If I may ask, sir, why did you ask for the hand of daenerys targaryen? The targaryen have no wealth or exercise, no more so at least, then why? The covenant would not bring any benefit to us, it would just be a marriage with an extinct house. "

"Targaryen are our greatest allies for centuries, Frédéric. I was friends with Aerys before he went crazy, he was a good king, wise and intelligent, a good friend as well. When he became the king mad, I had to leave him because I knew that he was no longer my friend, he was a monster in the skin of a man, but before that happened, he and I made a deal, an agreement to get our houses together.I promised him my son's hand in exchange for his daughter, daenerys, but I will let my son choose on his own, except that I will not accept him marrying myrcella baratheon, she still has lannister blood in her veins, and I do not like the lannister. "answered Daniel, Sir Frédéric nodded.

"If you do not like the Lannister, why did you send the invitation to King Robert?" he asked.

"It was not me who sent the invitations, my friend, it was petyr that sent him. He convinced me that my son should get married soon, my alliance with the starks and the arryn is strong but he says maybe I should start alliances with new houses soon, And nowadays, alliances are not made by papers or an oath, but a marriage. I can have half of the north under my rule and an army of over 100,000 men, for me I'm still at a disadvantage I received a letter from my seer in the lands of Arryn. Difficult times are coming Frédéric, and I'll ask you something a very important thing my friend. " Frédéric looked at him curiously.

"What would that be, sir?"

"Take care of my son for me."

(Daegel POV)

I hurried down the aisles of the castle, stopped when I accidentally hit someone, was not paying attention to where I was going. That's what gives.

"I'm sorry I did not pay attention to where I was going ... .wait mister petyr?" I looked at the man in front of me, a little lower than me, who I want to fool, he is very low than me.

I do not like pinky very much, he is very ... how can I say .. malicious and manipulative. That, just that. He smiled .

"Prince Daegel, how are you?" he asked. I smiled, forced.

"Very well, thanks for asking, I have to go to a place urgently, if I may. "I said trying to get past him but it did not work, he passed me in front of him.

"So, apparently, you've already taken a look at the invitations I sent you. " Wait what?

"What, but was not it my father who sent the invitations?" I asked confused.

"No, he just told me I should take care of it myself and that's what I did. "

" because ? "

"I am an ally of your father, and as an ally I should help those who are on my side, right? because we have not talked for a while, I am sure you have many questions, right?" he replied. I'm curious, and at the same time suspicious, pinky is not very reliable. but he also knows things that even me that watched the seasons almost all of game trhones would know.

I've already decided, I'll listen to what he has to say. I nodded.

"Very well, let's go to a more private place. " he said and walked past me, I followed him.

(POV FRÉDÉRIC)

I galloped on my horse along with more than 50 corblak men, tall and muscular warriors, clad in steel armor, clad in white and with orange cloaks with black stripes.

I was following the truck into the northern mountains at the time, we had to go to our other castle near the villages of the mountain people.

There was where our old king ellyrio arrived, at that time he made his first castle in the mountainous lands. The north being very immense served perfectly for our people and armies to live, the mountains belong to us, and the people who live there we totally respect, some not, but we make them respect, one way or another.

Many of them steal and sometimes kill innocent people, so they are punished severely. Our castle consists of large watchtowers and a huge wall on the outside to protect our people and our warriors. Not to mention that we have several fortresses with many men at the entrance of the mountains, for us to protect from invaders.

We still have our own protectors, the tigers.

Nowadays there are more than 3,000 Tigers throat , they have this name by frequently attacking the throats of enemies. All were brought and raised from childhood by our best warriors. Tigers 2 or 3 meters high, huge teeth and sharp claws, strong muscular legs and arms. They are very loyal and obedient, ready to die if necessary. And we still have our other allies.

the Giants, and the Traks, or if you prefer 'crazy people' this is because the Traks are basically suicidal, jumping from big rocks and climbing dangerously huge mountains, they live to venture into the mountains and live above them, but they are loyal the corblak house, the giants are also loyal.

"Commander Frédéric?" I turned my attention to the soldier behind me. He waved at us and I turned around again, I saw him facing the entrance of the mountains,had the great gate made of iron, was the main entrance and exit of the mountains, so we keep it heavily armed.

I looked at the sides of the gate, had two huge watchtowers with 30 warriors each, and 2 tigers, as a precaution. It's not much but it's still a line of defense. One of the warriors saw me and whistled loudly. The gate was soon pulled up and we passed.

Time to visit some people.

 **NOTE / Hey people. I'm here with another chapter in this story. at the moment we have 1 vote daenerys and 1 margaery, the voting is still open ok. Finally. There is a lot going on in this chapter, petyr has appeared and believe he will have some influence on Daegel. Something has happened to King Daniel. Frédéric went to the northern mountains, and it was not by chance or by a simple visit, he has a specific reason to go there. Thank you ATP for your suggestions. the mammoths do not appear, yet. in the near future chapter possibly.**


	5. Chapter 5 decision

**NOTE/ got not belong me , i have my ocs and house Corblak , story and idea.**

 **Hello people, and I know it took me a long time to post but that was because I had no ideas and also had other stories to continue but I thought and thought and I had my inspiration back. So here's the chapter, it's short but I guarantee the next one I'll post in a few days, it will be much bigger okay. sorry for the delay again.**

"So, someone in your young prince mind?" Petyr asks as we walk down the hallways of the castle, I nod.

"Yes, but I do not know what to choose yet, any suggestions?" I ask, genuinely curious, who to choose? I'm in Doubt and Do not Have So Much Time, Daenerys or Margaery? Two interesting choices and would greatly benefit me. Daenerys will be a great queen, she is gentle, wise, intelligent and still has the dragons. On the other hand we have margaery tyrell, she also comes from a very powerful house, is kind and smart, but also manipulative, and I do not like it, but I can handle that kind of people, I've done this several times before being in the game of thrones.

Petyr smile " the corblak do not like lannister, so let's leave this house there, we have a targaryen but it has no value or benefits for you, we have other houses but not very powerful. Then we have the tyrell, a very powerful house, which would greatly benefit the Corblak, I would advise you to choose Princess Margaery, besides being beautiful and intelligent she is the future ruler of the Tyrell house, but the choice is yours, my lord. Many houses offer the hands of your princesses to you, after all to have a beauty worthy of a great king, you are the future ruler of the Corblak and have half of the north at his disposal, as well as a lot of gold and warriors. " says petyr and he is right. Margaery would be a good opportunity to increase the power of the Corblak, as well as being a great queen, she's manipulative, but I've dealt with people like that, so it will not be a problem for me, I know how to keep myself in control.

"Can you be sure that she will be the perfect candidate for me? I want more than just a power marriage, so tell me, in your stay in Tyrell territory, you think you can do more than just an alliance between houses? "I ask with curiosity. Petyr is clever and manipulative but he is also the principal counselor at the Corblak house, and as such proved my father to be trustworthy but I do not really trust him. I do not think he's totally reliable but I'm sure he's very good at advising. Then we'll see what he says.

Petyr frowned "forgiveness? More than just an alliance? My prince means ..."

I say, "Yes, love, do you think there can be love in our union?" I really was in doubt on that part.

I always wanted to live a real relationship, one that there is true love, it seems silly is not it? But when you live in such a world, I need something to motivate me, to fight, to cling to and love. My parents here or my friends, I do not care much about them in the sense of sacrificing myself for them. I like them, I care about them, but I do not care to sacrifice my life for them. I lost everything when I came here, into this world.

I was much happier before, had friends and family, I loved My old family and would do everything for them. And here it is kind of empty, I have feelings and I care about the characters, the people in this world, but there is so much wrong, so much betrayal, selfishness, ambition, manipulation, evil among people here that I find it difficult to trust or truly love someone knowing I can hurt myself or die from it.

Example is Ned stark, the guy relied on cersei blindly and As a result joffrey beheaded him. Every decision can be lacking. So I must choose my allies carefully. And be smart when I talk to smart people like Petyr.

Petyr is also not trustworthy, no one here really is. The only ones I trust would be the Stark and my own father and people. They can, I trust.

But I want to change things and help, but what will I do if the only person I can really love and trust completely is myself? I want to love someone more than a family bond or friendship, I want someone to love again.

And I'm in doubt as to Margaery, she's smart and I do not want to be manipulated, and she's good at it, so if I marry her I must be careful. Although I think I can handle it very well, I still need to be careful. My feelings will not be played by anyone.

Petyr smiled a little, "Do you want me to answer honestly?" I nod. "Maybe I can, I met her once, and I must say that she is one of the most beautiful young women in the world, as well as intelligent and well educated. I'm sure he'll give you a lot of kids, your majesty will surely enjoy it very much, You should marry her ,Go there and see for yourself, you'll like her."He did not answer my question. he wants me to marry her, of course. Because ? I do not know, but I think there's something to olenna tyrell about. He's trying to manipulate me now, I know that very well.

"But there are other princesses too, if you're interested, I'm just saying that it would be a good opportunity to increase the power of the Corblak, but if you do not want to, you refuse and choose another , his father would really love to marry him, as well as love to have more power ." he said. was talking, as if I were forced to accept, so he changed his tactics and intended to give up asking him to use him to use my father as an incentive for marriage and to accept and I say yes to the marriage to Margaery Tyrell. it

He is smart. I admit. And it would be a lie if I said that I am not interested in Margaery, she is beautiful, smart and could be a great ally, not to mention that the Tyrell are powerful and I need more power , But I will not accept it unless Petyr answer the question honestly. I have an important decision in my hands and I must be careful about what I will or will not accept.

"Answer the question, Petyr, is it possible that she can love me? Can there be love in our union? Answer the question directly, or shut up and walk out of my way. "I stop and he stops, I look him in the eye with fury It's good to be direct Petyr. I do not play manipulation games.

He seems a bit quiet, possibly questioning why I did not fall into his litany immediately, but soon I have recovers and looks me in the eye.

"I'm not sure, sir, but it's possible.It will depend on how you relate. I really can not tell if she will fall in love with your grace when you are married but it is not uncommon for there to be love at some point in the relationship, There are some marriages that are there and others not, so I can not say or deny it, but everything is possible. " he replies, and I believe in him because what he said was true. If he wanted to try to manipulate myself again, he would say yes and he would be perfect for each other. I answered honestly. I know.

" Tell me that I will accept Princess Margaery Tyrell as my fiancee. "I have smiles contentedly, he think I have manipulated myself, I do not know why, I do not know what the future awaits him, he will soon see that I am not as silly as I am.

He will bend over "I'll send a message to the Tyrells immediately.I will also tell your father about your decision.You will leave here for a few days back to Corblak Castle, right?" I nodded and hurried down the hall.

Soon I'll be away from winterfell, so I will not have to know that scruffy Joffrey or get too into the main plot of the first season.

And I made an important decision, and the effects of that choice can be good or bad. I need margaery not just for power, but also as anchor. I need her to truly fall in love with me and I can have her as an ally of trust and wife. which is not only good for me but also for the Corblak.

I sighed. I just hope you do not regret this decision.

We'll see what the future holds. here in the game of thrones, as said cersei, or wins or dies.

And I'm not in the mood to die again.

 **Note/ you like ? follow , favorite , and if you want to leave a review, be it good or bad, be it an opinion or a question, be ideal or want to see something in the next chapter, feel free to respond and attend to the request of each one okay.** **Bye :D**


	6. Chapter six - Plan

**NOTE/ we still do not have a decision until they decide I will continue with the Margaery pairing.**

 **ATP: Brienne is cool but she's a lot older than Daegel, who's only 16. but I'll take that into consideration since it's you.**

 **summer soldier/Bro : I did not forget you, do not worry, I have not updated for a long time, but that's because I was without a cell phone and I was borrowing sometimes from my sister. So yes, I thank you and in the first chapter you will see that I will put your name and a thank you, which helped me a lot, thank you.**

I modified the first chapter a bit, take a look.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

I was sitting in a chair facing a chessboard while my father occupied the other place.

"I'm glad you made up your mind, Son." He says smiling and moving one of his forward. I nodded and moved one of mine.

"I did it for you, because you asked me, but also for us the Corblak, we need to expand our territory and have more power, and Margaery seems like a good opportunity. " I say. My father nods and moves another piece.

He says "right, but you know that eventually you will love your future bride, so it's not necessary to be upset." I laughed without humor.

"I'm not upset about it, Dad. It's just ..."

He arches his eyebrow. "Just what?" He asks. I sigh.

"Nothing, forget it. " I say, looking intently at the board. From what I know of my father, he was not convinced.

"It's the Lannisters, is not it?" He says. I raise my eyes to meet theirs.

He gets serious and says "I do not like them either, but we have to behave when they arrive in Winterfell, so be polite to them okay." What ?

"What? But we'll leave tomorrow morning right?" I say confused. He shakes his head.

"Unfortunately not, Daegel. Robert asked us to stay for a while longer because he wants us to see, and you promise to behave, you understand, young . " he says in an authoritative voice. What ? Are you kidding me .

The Lannisters are a bunch of cowards who only care about themselves! "" Why did you accept them? They may be the cause of Mama's death! "I shout angrily. My father quickly covers my mouth with my hand to keep me from talking any more.

"Calm down, do not go freak out now." I nodded and he takes his hand away.

He continued, "I know, but we can not let the anger or suspicion we control or else we will commit some madness and this can cost us dearly, we need to be careful and be smart." The lannisters are malicious and cowardly but they are also intelligent enough to plot something against us if we are not careful, Son. " I did not want to accept it, but he's right. The Lannisters may well do something if they know they're on a threat. Why am I angry? In addition to the fact that the Lannister are not at all good or reliable in the series and book. I suspect My mother may have been murdered by them.

She was traveling to their realm, I do not know why exactly. She just said it was a business trip and nothing more. And then, after five weeks, word came that she and the other 20 corblak guards were found dead on the road a few miles from Lannister Castle. It is not known who killed them. The lannisters say they were innocent and did nothing. I do not know if they were really them, even because my mother was close to them since I was a child, but I'm sure you have them in it.

"Ok, I'll behave." I say. He relaxes and smiles.

"Thank you." he says and returns to the board. He is right in part, I must be careful in dealing with the Lannisters. I will not make the same mistake as Ned stark, when he threatened Cersei face to face. It was a stupid, dude like you know of a secret from someone and in made to expose at once or make some plan before, you go there and say that you know of such secret and blackmail and threatens the person of such a secret. You're trying to die. Cersei is a dangerous person, and by no means would he allow himself to be so blackmailed. The person can not go around saying, 'I know your secret, do as I say or suffer the consequences' many people will not stand idly by in the face of blackmail and such threats.

It was stupid of Ned to do this.

"Daniel."

Talking about the donkey. Ned stark approaches us from the side. My father gets up from his chair and turns to Uncle Ned.

"Hey Ned." He nodded.

"Uncle Ned, how are you?" I mean, He smiles. Yes I call him Uncle Ned, even because he and my father grew up together with King Robert too, and they are like brothers. So I caught this flame mania about Uncle Ned.

"Hey boy, I'm fine, thanks for asking. " Uncle Ned replies.

"So, what do you need?" My father asks.

"Nothing, I just came to tell you that tomorrow King Robert will arrive in Winterfell. " he says.

"Okay, thank you Ned for telling me. " my dad answers. Ned nodded and walked away to the hall.

My father waves to me and I get up. We followed on the opposite side and headed toward my father's office. We went in and closed the door.

He walked over to the chair and sat across from me at the table.

"Remember, if tomorrow comes tomorrow, okay?" I nodded. He smiled .

"Great, now get it." He placed a huge box covered by a black cloth on the table with a thud. I frowned.

"What is this?" I ask curiously.

"Take off the cloth and see." he points. With curiosity I rip the cloth and what I see surprises me.

It was a white tiger cub with lined stripes. And it was not a box but a cage.

I look at my father "you will become king soon, and as king of the corblak, you must have your own tiger. " he said with a smile. I look admiringly at the puppy sleeping in the cage. That Cool.

" Wow ." I say .

"Happy gift of reign, Daegel." I smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(with petyr)

Petyr Baelish smiled as he looked at the letter already written in his hands.

'Everything going well with the plan, lady olenna will love receiving this news,' thinks petyr.

'Foolish boy, you have no idea of our true plans' he smiles even more.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Note/** today is my birthday! :D I Happy.

you like ? follow , favorite , and if you want to leave a review, be it good or bad, be it an opinion or a question, be ideal or want to see something in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

**NOTE/ Sorry for the delay, really I was without ideas and without enthusiasm to write but I came back and I intend to post more chapters soon. The fanfic, the ocs, the house corblak and the history written here belongs to me, but game of thrones its characters and story no .**

I did not want to go to that party, it was boring.

I was not present when the Lannisters and King Robert arrived, I left the castle and rode on my gray horse to the river in the middle of the forest, I took advantage of the landscape and the calm of the forest until late and returned to winterfell.

I took my father's sermons for an hour when I arrived.

I was strolling in the hallways when Sir Petyr found me and stopped me.

"Hello, prince Daegel, good of you, I really wanted to talk to your majesty," he says, smiling. Hmm, it is.

"Mr. Petyr, my father ordered me to go to the party today, it will have to be another time," I say.

"it is in your interest to your majesty, and also something very urgent." he says still standing in front of me. I sighed.

"I'm sure my father can take care of it later, he's the king after all, it's not for me to meddle in the affairs of the kingdom, not yet." I spoke and went through it.

"Exactly, and as future king, should make your own choices, after all your father not be king forever and you will soon be named." even as I listened to it, I continued to walk.

I heard him turn to me.

"It is your duty and your responsibility to deal with the affairs of your kingdom." he continued. I did not stop.

"Vyseris Targaryen has sent a message to you my king."

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked confused and surprised.

He smiled .

"Will you listen to me now?"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Here my King, he sent this letter to you, your father commanded me to burn but I could not do this without consulting your majesty, after all you are the first-born of Lady Tenariel, the future ruler of the kingdom of the mountains." Says Petyr handing me a letter.

We were alone in the library, the party was still happening, but I did not care.

I know it's a bit dangerous to be alone with Petyr, he's not trustworthy, but I'm going to risk it this time.

I still have a sword and a dagger. I'm always armed.

"You disobeyed my father." I point and stare at him suspiciously.

He nodded, "Yes, your father is not thinking straight, he's been very upset lately, even though it does not seem, I see it." I look at him seriously.

"You disobeyed my father, and you say trustworthy?" I say.

"Your Majesty, your father told to kill Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen an hour ago after receiving the letter."

I paralyzed, this is not possible ...

He can not do that, he cares about the Targaryen, at least a little.

"It can not be, he would not do it, not without consulting me." I say.

Petyr laughed humorlessly "Oh I thought so too, but once you turned down Daenerys, your father decided that in order for King Robert not to kill you to have you exchange letters with the Targaryen, the king might think your father are working with the enemies, then he would have to eliminate them, in addition to the fact that in this letter there is a threat from Viserys, he did not like that they refuse his request, and his father hates threats. "he is right, my father hates threats.

But even so He should tell me, I'm his son.

"Did he hide all this from me?" Was not a question to him, it was more to myself, how could he? I know he's the king and everything but hide these things from me?

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I felt compelled to tell you this." he said as someone who does not want anything. He would not tell me something like that if he did not have a reason.

He wants something, just I do not know what.

Do me must be alert, if he disobeced direct orders of my father, what would I stop disobey me? And yet knows the letters on the Targareyens, he can use this his advantage but also leaves him in disadvantage, as he made contact with the Targaryen but my father knew and approved this, and this gives even more advantage to him.

"I thank Sir Petyr for the information." I say a little reluctantly.

"Whenever you need it, my king." it curves and leaves.

As he closed the door I opened the letter.

\- refusing my offer proved that you are not only a coward but also a traitor, I will wait three days, I am giving a second chance to you and your son, to accept my sister and to join me as it should be, on the contrary, to refuse again, you will pay with blood -

Viserys Targaryen, the legitimate king of westeros

No wonder my father wants to kill them, Viserys is very proud , he threatened one of the strongest houses of westeros without even thinking about the consequences, he thinks that being on the other side of the ocean means that he has the advantage , and the corblak do not like being threatened at all.

Viserys Targaryen is a complete idiot.

I need to talk to my dad now.

He can kill Viserys, but daenerys can not be killed, she needs to live

I need to resolve this situation.

I took advantage of the fact that I had a torch nearby and I held the letter on the fire, I left it and watched it burn. Ate turn ashes.

I went to the main hall.

Arriving there, I heard the music ring in my ears, and I saw everyone sitting and some standing up, drinking and eating and having fun.

I walked over to my father sitting laughing next to Robert.

That as soon as he saw me approaching, he stopped laughing and smiled at me.

My dad turned to where Robert was looking and he saw me and smiled too.

I stood beside them.

"Daegel did not see him earlier today, where were you kid?" Asked King Robert, drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

"I apologize for not being present earlier today, Your Majesty, I had left earlier and lost track of time." I say .

I expected him to insult me or tell me how foolish I was or something, but he did the opposite.

"Your boy is very distracted, Daniel, you look like you when you were younger, loved to ride and forgot your appointments all the time." he laughs and puts a cap on my father's shoulder as a joke.

"Do not worry, boy, is everything okay, and since this is why you do not sit down with us, the wine is a marvel, and the food is fantastic." Robert smiles.

I smiled but denied it.

"Sorry, sir, but I need to talk to my father about a subject, I know it's a commemorative day, but I have a very important subject to deal with my father, it's very important," I say looking at my father.

My father looked confused. "And what would that be?"

" the letter ." I say looking serious.

He understood immediately and got up.

"Excuse me, King Robert, I'll have to retire, see you another time, come on son." he told Robert and he nodded.

Me and my dad are out of the party.

Time to have a serious conversation.

 **NOTE/ please review, favorite and follow .**


	8. Chapter 8 Changes

**NOTE/Hi I back .** **Spartan-626: because and that I wanted to post as soon as possible, I take centuries to post and I'm trying to post faster. Thanks for the comment.**

"Did you have Viserys and Daenerys targaryen killed?" I asked my father.

We were outside the party, closed the doors behind us and climbed an empty tower, where we could be alone.

" Yes ." he did not show anything, just looked at me.

"You can not do that, please do not." I ask.

"No, Viserys has threatened me and you, he will pay for this affront," he says. I shake my head.

"but Daenerys no, she's not to blame for the nonsense her brother does." I say. My dad mocks.

"No, but even if I agreed to not kill them, we can not risk Robert knowing about the letters. Petyr is going to keep this secret, but for how long? How much before Robert finds out somehow? I do not want to and we can not fight in a war against all the westeros houses. " he says . the reality and that we betrayed King Robert as soon as they sent the letters.

And he is right, we can not fight all westeros, but I'm sure we would not fight alone if something like this happened, if there was a war and we were made targets, we would not fight alone.

While there is Robert, he will not last long, he can not cause us problems, but yes, just like Joffrey and Cersei.

But I am sure that many hated joffrey's government, not to mention that many houses here, even if they do not admit it, they support the targaryen, at least those that remain, Daenerys, because viserys is useless and soon died.

When Robert dies, Westeros will become a minefield, where everyone will vie for power.

"You're right, we can not, but we can keep this secret long enough to find a solution." I say.

" The only solution I see is to kill Petyr, and kill Viserys along with Daenerys, I could do this, even Petyr being my ally and Viserys son of my former best friend, if it is to protect my kingdom and son I will do. "he says determinedly.

That would solve many things, but the Canon would be totally screwed.

Not only bad things but good things too.

A small thing can cause a huge disaster.

I can not risk it, not yet.

Petyr, I might kill him myself, he is a clever and dangerous enemy, but I find it improbable that he dares attack me or my father anyway, because we are his strongest allies and he knows he has our alliance, so whoever attacking would be attacking us too, the same is with us, he would not risk losing a new alliance, or would he? I do not know, but we better get smart. Viserys surely must die, he is not a danger to me but perhaps to daenerys yes, I will not allow Him to hurt her more, and neither will khal drogo ...

Daenerys is not only important to the Canon, but also to me, it's one of the coolest characters in the series, I know that liking a personage or rather, person, in this universe is risky.

But it's Daenerys Targaryen, and I will not let her die, not if I can help it.

It's time to change some things.

"Do not do it, I have other ideas for solving that." I say.

My father is a little surprised.

"And what do you think we should do?" he asks.

"In the first place, I'll go to Viserys and Daenerys."

"No, you are my son and the future king of the corblak, it is dangerous for you, you will not go." I roll your eyes.

"Father, I know how to defend myself, and besides, I will not go alone, send me 30 or 20 thousand men, as a precaution, do not tell me it will be dangerous, I can take care of myself, you said yourself, I am the future king, I go and ready. "I say determined. He sighs.

"Well, by the way, I can not change your mind, will I?" I shook my head.

"Okay, so tomorrow I'll cancel the death of Viserys and daenerys, but I do not understand, why do you want to save them? I care a little about them but after that threat I remembered why I join Robert against the crazy King . " he says .

I took a deep breath.

"Viserys may be a complete fool and a bastard but Daenerys is not." I say.

"How do you know? You've never seen her and never met her in person," Dad said.

Oh if he knew.

"Father, trust me, she is nothing like her brother, and I want to help solve all this without unnecessary violence, please just do not ask questions or objections and trust me." I ask. He nodded, already tired.

" It's ok ." I smiled.

"Second, cancel the letter to the Tyrells, I want to marry Daenerys Targaryen," I say. He widens his eyes.

"What? Are you sure? She has nothing to offer." he said. "He nodded.

" I will solve this, and thirdly, no one should know where I went or about marrying Daenerys, obviously I will be away for a period of time, you will have to take care of our people for some time before I return, I'm going to do it, but I'll also make trips here to see how things are going, and then I'll go back to Daenerys and Viserys "He wanted to refuse but I shut him up" dad, I know he cares about me but please trust me, I know what I'm doing. " I'll have to take the risk.

"We'll stay in touch, OK. I'll be out a week or two," I say.

"Son, these are crazy ideas, you're taking a risk." he says.

"I know, but you'll have to trust me OK, I know what I'm doing." I say.

He gave up.

"Okay, just be careful, okay," he says.

"I will, I will travel to Corblak Castle tomorrow and I will take some ships and men when I leave, I will travel to these two days, I must do some things at that time and then I will leave."

"OK, but your tiger will not be able to go, he was raised in the north and not accustomed and would not survive in the temperatures of la long." he says. What a shame, but he's right, the tiger has a very thick coat. he would not survive in the scorching sun of the desert. he would die of heat and he is also very small, would not be of great help there.

"so you'll take my panther, she's not that hairy and she can handle it, she's been trained and she has her own armor to fight," I nodded. Yes we have a panther, was given by a merchant in exchange for food, my father gave the name of Eneri to the panther.

" Thanks Dad. "

"But you know, this will be very suspicious to all, you suddenly appear and disappear, and you denied all suitors here from westeros, and you will be named King as soon as you get married, but no one can know about this marriage which will complicate the things, "my father said. It's true what he said.

I have a plan for that.

"To be King I need a queen, that's true, but King Robert can not know that queen, so no one from the house baratheon or Lannister will know that I've been Daenerys, for the time being." I say. My father looks at me curiously.

"What do you mean for now?" He asks.

"this secret will at some point be revealed, whether or not we like it, let us hope that it will be delayed." I say.

"Son, do you realize what you want to do? It can put you in danger, I can not allow you to be killed for anything, you will be the king of our people, I can not let you do that." he says.

"I know you're worried about me, but please let me do this, what I'm going to do will not be for nothing, you'll see, trust me please." I ask.

"You're not going to give up on this madness, are you?" He asks tiredly. I nodded.

"Okay, but if you die, I'll cut off those targaryen's head myself."

"I'll be fine," I say. I hope so.

Xxxxxxxxxx

My father had returned to the party, but before that he went to find Petyr to cancel the murder order.

I was walking around the castle, had walked to the training grounds where I assumed jon would be.

I saw him talking to Tyrion as soon as I got near the place where he trained.

Tyrion was about to leave when he saw me and smiled.

"Prince Daegel, good to see you," he says. And then jon notices me and smiles too.

"I say the same Lord Tyrion," I say, approaching them.

"I have not seen him in a while, I've been missing our chess games." he says with a smile. I laughed.

"I guess so, I always lost," I say, and face the two men.

"Oh yes, but do not underestimate yourself, boy, you're not good at chess, but in battles it's another story, did you forget I watched some of your duels? You're very good, I'd say even more than Jaime, and hey, he's mine. brother and one of the best westeros swordsmen, "he says. I smiled.

"I thank you for commending Sir Tyrion." he smiled .

" Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my quarters."

The Corblak are very skillful, we are agile and very good with swords and bows, and also spears, our fighting techniques surpass many of the houses in westeros, including my uncle, Tremor, already fought in a duel against oberyn martell. Oberyn challenged my Uncle, he thought he could beat a Corblak.

Oberyn lost and almost was almost killed, but my father said to save it. Oberyn has a scar on his leg and arm thanks to my uncle, but he has no resentment against My Uncle, I think, I'm not sure but he and I get along, the martell never had any quarrels with the Corblak and that has not changed. I visited them once with my father. Oberyn even taught me some techniques.

my father was trained by Arthur Dayne, yes that Arthur, and many other Corblak, including myself, had their training by Frederic, who is the bastard brother of Arthur Dayne. Frederic and Arthur were very close, true brothers. From what I've heard.

He himself was trained by Arthur. Now imagine an army westeros with these techniques? But of course it would be dangerous, so the Corblak are so feared. they are not only a numerous army but they are also great from fights, from the time of Aegon the conqueror, but have greatly improved these fighting techniques in recent years, but this does not mean that they are invincible, not all are so skillful with appear to be. they have had training but that does not mean that they are all as good as Arthur or Frederic, they are skillful but they are not unbeatable.

It is worth remembering that only 91,000 are Corblak men, the rest are tigers, giants and traks.

We're a crazy mix, but we're strong, that's enough.

I looked at Jon.

"So Snow, I'm leaving early tomorrow, What do you think about a duel?" We both smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Note / I do not have much to talk about. Thanks to followers and favorites, So if you are new here and liked do not forget favorite or follow, and leave a comment too, you help me a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note/People forgive me for the delay, a lot to do. But here is the chapter, I will not talk much because I'm a bit rushed OK. The chapter is short because of the limit, I do not know how to increase, if it is possible.**

 **Spartan-626: do not worry, Soon more will have the long-awaited meeting between Daenerys and Daegel.**

 **Guest: I'll take your vote into consideration.**

Jon fell backwards as I trailed his feet. He moaned in pain.

I laughed and approached to offer my hand to help him up. He accepted it willingly and I pulled him.

Already standing, he breathed a little breathlessly.

"You know I'll never be able to beat you like this, you're too fast," he says. He laughed.

"Well, I've been through a lot of training to be as good as I am today, you know," I say, smiling.

He laughs "and, I know, you did not even sweat, and look at my condition." Me and him laughed together. Jon was very sweaty, wet with sweat, as well as dirty with dust, I got a little sore but it did not sound that much. he has already lost 4 times so far, and I have one so far. I only lost who fell, scored one point if I could hit the other, I already scored 14, he 4, and I fell once and he 4. I need to train a lot if I want to be a good swordsman. But this was not a real duel, it was just a joke, Between two friends. I did not mind being hit or knocked over, it was just a game. But in a real duel I would not be content.

We were using wooden batons, and he looks like Jon's going to have some bruises, possibly. Thanks to the training corblak I became very good in combat. But he managed to hit me in the very strong arm, I think it will get a little sore afterwards, it hurt a lot.

"That means you need to train a lot more," I say.

He arched an eyebrow. "With a lot more you mean forever, right? Because I do not see it in any way that one day I can beat you in a real duel." I smiled.

"True, that will be impossible, but who knows, I do not lose a fight with someone else and you're laughing at me? I think it would be fun for you," I say.

"I guess so, as long as you do not die, you know, I still want to beat you one day," he said, smiling.

I nod, "Do not worry, buddy, I'll always be here to get you down with sticks, I would not miss the opportunity," I say.

" it's not funny ." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I should see your face, there's a purple mark on the side of the cheek popping up." I point. He mocks.

"It's your impression, you must have drunk too much," he says.

I smiled widely.

"I did not drink wine today Jon, not even at the party did I stay." I say. He looked grumpy.

"Oh do not look so snowy, you know you can always say it was a battle line where you fought with three men at the same time, right?"

"Oh shut up."

I laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arya, come back here! You will pay me!" I run through the halls of the castle behind an Arya stark who stole my orange cloak. She walks down a corridor and down the stairs quickly and I follow behind but at the bottom of the stairs I stop at someone and almost knock the person down but I pull her by the arms before she reaches the ground, standing and I face the person, we were very close .

I recognized the person immediately, it was Cersei Lannister.

Oh great, did it have to be fair ? Universe you can only be messing with my .

I let go and walked away ashamed.

"I am sorry your majesty, I did not intend to have bumped into your majesty," I say truly sorry. I do not like Cersei very much, but I do not hate her as much as I hate her father, Twin Lannister.

She looked at me would be "Apologies accepted Prince Daegel, I imagine you're in a hurry." She says. "I nodded.

"Yeah, I was looking for my cover, which Arya got, and I'm a little late." I say it without wanting to be too rude.

She smiles. "I understand, what a pity it's leaving so soon, Myrcella and Tommen were anxious to finally meet you, Prince Daegel." Why does this seem so much a hint to me?

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty, really, but I can not stay, My father needed my help in our lands in the mountains, but who knows another day?" I say, smiling a little forced.

"Of course, another day then," she said. I passed her but stopped when her voice appeared again.

"Have you made your choice as a suitor?"

I turned back to her.

"Oh no, not yet, I'm still thinking." It was a lie clearly, I do not like lying but it was necessary.

She looked a little uncomfortable but nodded.

"I understand, I hope you make a good choice." she says.

I nodded "Sure, I will." Or rather, I already did.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(In these)

Pov third person.

Daenerys looked out at the sea as the maids prepared her bath. Her brother had said that a prince had been promised to her and she was thoughtful. She does not know if she's ready for a wedding, but it's her duty, Viserys says it's the only way to regain the Iron Throne, which was stolen by Robert Baratheon.

He says that the prince, known as Daegel, has a lot of power, that the Corblak army is very strong and has allies that can help take the throne of iron, this will not be easy, or maybe not even possible. His allies help him take King Robert's iron throne.

Even more that they support her or her brother.

Still the army of the Corblak are strong, but they could not handle all the houses of westeros against them, it would be suicide to fight alone. And the houses of the still are loyal The house Baratheon, it is not known if it has some that support The Targaryens.

And furthermore they would be considered traitors as other houses discovered about Daenerys and Viserys.

She heard her brother call for her and she turned and walked over to him.

"There you are, I was looking for you, Ellyrio gave it as a gift to you, two days from now, Prince Daegel came here to get us." It says Viserys showing the dress to Daenerys "It's beautiful is not it? Touch, the fabric is very soft." Daenerys looked at the dress but with a little disinterest. She was in doubt whether she wanted to get married or not.

" What's it ?" asked Viserys.

"We've been his guests for a year and he's never asked us anything," she says.

"Ellyrio is not a fool, he knows I will not forget my friends when I ascend my throne," he replies. she looks away. "What is it now?" he asks.

"I do not know if I'm ready for this, to get married." She says. Viserys sighs a little irritably.

"We have already talked about this, do you want that usurper to remain seated on the throne of our family? Let him rule and dwell in our home as we have spent years fleeing?" Says Viserys. Daenerys denies.

" not ."

"So, little sister, this is our only solution, the Corblak house was very loyal to our family, King Daniel, promised his firstborn to you. Prince Daegel, they have an army and allies, they will help us return to our home and put me as King Of westeros, and you will have a good husband by your side. "He smiles. but Daenerys knows she was practically sold to the prince in exchange for power, but what she most wanted was to return to her home, she would do anything to return to her home.

It was the only way.

"You do not want to wake the dragon right?" asks Viserys looking at her.

Daenerys denies.

"Great, take care of yourself, you have to be presentable for the arrival of our friend," says Viserys smiling broadly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Westeros.

Olenna Tyrell sat staring at the horizon in her castle.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." A voice spoke behind her. She turned and saw Petyr standing smiling.

She looked at him seriously. "So?" She asked.

"The first stage of the plan is going well, should I put the second stage into practice already?" Petyr question.

"Not yet, let the boy get married and spend some time, when the time is right, I'll let you know, until you're still King Daniel's friend, and when the second stage is completed, you know what to do." Lady Olenna says.

He smiled .

Xxxxxxx

I said goodbye to the Starks and went on a horse-drawn carriage ride with my father.

We were in a carriage and surrounded by 40 men on horseback. It would take 12 hours or more to get to Dark Castle, which is the name given to Corblak Castle.

The Corblak did not accept that their leader was just a lord. Aegon said he would accept the fact that the corblak royalty would continue to rule it as Northern kings as long as they did not attempt to take the Targaryens westeros. That clear changed when King Aerys went mad, but King Robert did not take the title of king from the north of my father, for he knew that had it not been for the Corblak's help in the war, he would be dead had he not been my father. Besides the fact that he took the throne was Robert not my father.

With the corblak in this universe and timeline, He saved him from being killed by Rhaegar, and killed Rhaegar himself, it was not Robert, he was my father. And viserys knows this, but I do not know if Daenerys knows.

This will end up giving a big problem. It's best to keep this Daenerys secret for now, she would never agree to marry the son of her brother's murderer, Rhaegar, even if she had no choice. She would hate me forever, if she does not already. She would not even look in my face, I must first gain her trust, approach me. and then at the right moment I'll tell her that. If she does not know.

I'll talk to Viserys about this to find out.

If she does not hate me right? Because The Corblak basically betrayed the Targaryen house, My father Killed her older brother, Rhaegar, broke us an oath.

But there's a question I could not get out of my head.


	10. CHAPTER 10 - Mortal

**NOTE:** Rowdyrob: Thank youuuu. :D

SPARTAN-626: Dude is very good your comments and thank you ,really. Well, Jon and Daegel still have a great way to go and their friendship will evolve even more with time. About Cersei, I can not tell you anything but many things are clear in the next episode. the meeting of Daegel and Daenerys will occur but there will be chapters before that there will be much work on the arch of Daegel in Westeros, but will occur in a very surprising way. About Viserys, well haha I can not give espoiler but it will be pretty awful, I guarantee. and we come to the plans of Olenna and Petyr, they are becoming very real to each chapter, you will know why.

Vyf: Okay hahaha, I did not post before because I was very busy and I had to make adjustments in the chapter but here I am:)

 **I have some things to say about recent episodes. first Daenerys is not crazy, although I and many other people find it exaggerated what she did, I do not consider her crazy, with anger and pure hatred, that's what she has, she lost a lot, and she said far behind in the fifth season "I'm going to break the wheel" keep that in mind and think through its meaning before judging. "But man she killed innocent!" I know, they had children there but she never said she liked it or something, she wanted to put an end to all that, and I do not mean "innocent" people, because let's remember that there were rapes, murders, and robberies by much of the population, they were not all, but Olenna Tyrell herself spoke of it, Innocents? That city is flooded with murderers, rapists and thieves, To the children, not all but many there were not a little innocent so be careful. all Daenerys wanted was the throne and after all that she lost, all her losses, everything for her to get here ... and now she runs the risk of losing that too, Not to mention that the allies themselves they want to betray her without thinking about everything she's been through and all the losses she's endured, like Varys, I do not like him at all, and it only increased with his idea of betraying Daenerys.** **she has done so much for the people, she has always thought of them before her, So much that she sacrificed so much to save Westeros from the white hikers, She was diplomatic several times and this cost dear to her ... and now that she is so close to to conquer what she has always dreamed of, and runs the risk of losing it after all that she has gone through and all her losses, Is she crazy? for being hurt and angry? by thinking of herself after all the times she thought of others before her? people please** **She tired of being a diplomat, she tired! And let's remember the motto of her house "Fire and blood" how do you think Aegon the conqueror, conquered the 7 kingdoms? he came and killed thousands to conquer the 7 kingdoms, for they knew that if he were not feared first, he would be considered a wimp who would be betrayed at the first opportunity, for through fear he gained respect and conquered.** **For me, Whoever deserves the Throne despite everything she did, IS DAENERYS TARGARYEN.** **Not Jon and much less Sansa x9.** **E This is my opinion and okay you do not agree with me, everyone has their opinion and their point of view OK.** **And whoever wants to leave his argument and opinion, can pronounce but nothing to come cursing me, I am leaving my opinion and I will respect yours, so please, right.**

 **OKAY NOW THE CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 10 MORTAL** **1.** **susceptible to death ('cessation of life').** **2.** **who kills or can kill; lethal.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How did you know where Daenerys was? Petyr Do not know the right location? I do not trust him, you know. "I say and look at my father in front of me. He nods.

"I know and I would not tell him the location of the Targaryens, he may be my advisor but he is not the person I trust most, so I made sure Only Frederic and I knew the location," he says.

"But how did you know they were alive and where they were?" I ask.

"Because I was the one who saved they and brought they to it," I froze. What ?

" what…"

"I know, I killed Rhaegar, betray my friend Aerys but still I saved his youngest children, They were just children, Daegel, They were innocent and they were not guilty of being the sons of a madman and I'm not cruel to killing babies, So I got them and gave them to Frederic so that he would take care of arranging trustworthy people to take care of them and their protection, but all those years I watched them, even absent I made sure they were safe, I became a traitor and liar. In a way, Aerys was right and many of his allies were real traitors, that included me ... "I looked at my father sympathetically and sighed with a certain sadness. My father might be the traitor but I still care about him a lot, because despite everything, despite all the flaws, I knew he was a good king.

"Father ..." I tried to speak but he spoke again.

"I never wanted him to die ..." An expression of pure hurt appeared on his face. "He's always been my friend since we were teenagers, laughing and fighting together for so many years ... but then everything changed and I had to choose, but I wanted him to live, that was the agreement I made with Robert and that Rhaegar's wife and children lived in my kingdom under my protection and Robert ruled Westeros, Robert did not want to accept it at all but I insisted and he finally relented but with the assurance of that Aerys and the children of Rhaegar never tried to take Robert's throne but that did not help ... the Lannisters invaded, Mataram not only Aerys, but also Rhaegar's wife and their two newborn children, not including the whole city plundered and many of its residents raped and killed, it was a massacre, well the Lannister's face. "He clenched his fist and his expression changed to pure rage.

"Twin was a coward ... and Jaime Lannister too. I know that Aerys was crazy and totally paranoid but he was my best friend, he was loyal to me when my father humiliated me in front of all my people, he helped me and he saved me many times, I owed my life to him ... even so, I became the thing I hated most, A traitor ... "I looked into my father's eyes and I saw, a single silent tear descending from his left eye. I squeezed my own punhop's eye with Force.

"No," I say. My father looked at me in surprise.

" What ?."

"You've never been a traitor, at least not to the Targaryens, and let me finish! "I exclaim when he realizes he wants to counter. "You could have allied with Robert in his rebellion but never completely abandoned Aerys, even though you killed Rhaegar, you still cared for them, that agreement was living proof of that. The marriage proposal also, you may have the but you fought defending what you thought was right and yet never really against the Targaryens, Father, You wanted not only to save Aerys but also your lineage because you were loyal to the Targaryens and a real friend he would never allow his friend to die, Aerys, Rhaegar's wife and children may have died but it is not his fault, it was the Lannister, they are the murderers, you killed Rhaegar but it was a war and in wars or lives or dies, and as much as Aerys was a monster, You loved him as a brother and friend that he was. I respect that, this friendship, even though he has become a monster. "I say with all sincerity and looked sympathetically.

"He was a good man ... he wished he could have prevented him from becoming such a madman, he generally acted as a loyal friend, but after he became king he became different from the person I admired, became childish and reckless, and I I was weak, I let my friendship with him blind me and allowed him to do whatever he wanted and it cost him his sanity. Jaime Lannister was right in the end anyway, Aerys was beyond comprehension and could not go back to being that friend that I and Twin had. "I looked confused as he finished.

"Twin Lannister? That Twin Lannister? Were you friends? How was this possible? "I ask surprised.

He said, "I guess just as it was possible for You and Tyrion to be friends, Games, we were good-humored then, but ... after the massacre in the city, I pulled away and rarely talked to each other after that. Things got worse. with the death of his mother and ... "

"The rivalry between the Tiger and the Lion has returned. "I'm done for him. My Father nodded and looked at me for a while. I found strange.

"What?" I ask confused.

My dad laughed a little and smiled at me.

"You will be a good king, Daegel, I am proud to have you as my son. "He smiled and I smiled too. This was very sudden, how strange ...

We were in such tranquility and peace, but that did not last ...

"Attack! "The warning was too late. When I blinked my eyes I saw only blood and the crack of wood ...

In a second my father was thrown to the side of the carriage so hard that I only heard the crack of bones and the blood gush. I almost fell but held on to the seat quickly. I froze when I saw his lifeless eyes staring at me from the side of the carriage on the field floor, while a giant spear held his head to the ground, Blood Descended from his now half-opened brain with much flesh and blood.

My ears could catch the sound of swords drawn and the soldiers' cries for a short time before something, possibly another spear, struck the carriage again and this time it was very close to my head, it went right through the field to the side and through little I was not hit. I was frozen and in total shock, I could only feel two strong arms pulling me hard out of the carriage and pulling me as my knees weakened.

I heard the cries of the soldiers, and in my vision the red blood spurted from arrows striking my warriors. The person who caught me pushed me behind a rock and crouched down beside me.

I only saw the blur in my vision as tears came down from my face as reality hit me and I became aware of everything. I breathed breathlessly as the corblak warrior bowed down before the arrows being shot at us and the remaining warriors. Because there were many bodies on the ground, men and horses, struck by arrows and spears.

The warrior appeared in my vision and gripped my shoulder.

" Sir! Hold tight! "I did not understand what he meant until I looked into my stomach and saw the blood flowing from an arrow that hit me. Damn it. The deep pain appeared and as the blood flowed, I saw my vision blurred and darkened.

And then the darkness swallowed me...

 **Next chapter...**

 **"They've betrayed us!"**


	11. CHAPTER 11- the game has already started

**NOTE/** **anarchist: I certainly will. :)**

 **Chapter 11 : the game has already started.**

 **I changed a little bit about the Corblak army because I thought I overdid the numbers.**

 **rated T :Not a very nice word of mouth in this chapter.**

 **OK.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How long has he been like this? "Question Tremor, Daegel's uncle, As he watches the view of the huge green field that separated the dark castle from the city surrounded by great walls that had most of the population under the rule of the Corblak. Tremor was tall, red hair and light blue eyes, a scar on his right eye was coming down from his forehead to his cheek. He was in his office, in the red tower while his guard was in front of him.

"He did not feed himself for days, he just drank water," says Sir Arthyel. "Since he woke up 2 days ago, he refused to eat and refused to receive any visit, his healer miraculously sewed it, if the arrow had hit higher he could have died. "Says Arthyel.

Tremor turns and with a scowl he hits the table with such force that the wood of the table cracked in front of him. Arthyel flinched a little and lowered his head.

"He is the future king and where is he ?! In a locked room a few days without eating, even with a bruise that only got worse if he did not take care and stay strong! He's a Corblak! I do not care if he lost his father, his father was also my brother, but instead of strengthening to get revenge, he locks himself up and mourns his own anguish? ! Enough! "He shouts and passes quickly by his guard and opens the door quickly as he walks with strong, swift steps down the hallways of the castle.

He reached the room and ignored the guards beside him and slammed his foot against the door that suddenly opened. Surprised by the sudden explosion Daegel turned to his uncle who enters the room and closes the doors possibly with the broken locks and looks at his nephew.

"What do you think you're doing kid! ? "Exclaims Tremor enraged. Daegel sits on her bed slowly, sighing. He was finished, by the facials already appearing on his face, had dark circles under his eyes and he was pale.

"Leave me alone ..." he whispers. Tremor Rosna and pointing her finger at him.

"Leave you alone? No, you can rest when you're seventy, now you're going to feed on that Soup that the healer has recommended , You're the king now. "Tremor says.

"I do not want to be king now ... why do not you become king? I bet you'd like that ... "Enraged Tremor strides, gripping the collar of his nephew's shirt.

"Do you really think I want to be a fucking king? ! No, I already gave this damn charge to my brother and now he's yours so see if it grows! Do you really think that if I wanted the throne I would be here wanting to make you eat !? If I wanted this drug I would let you live !? Ah? ! "Shouts Tremor in Daegel's face who simply sighs tired with this response. Frustrated thunder sets him free and drops him on the bed.

He turns and walks back to Daegel.

"... I found, I thought I would not be hurt when he died ..." with these words said, tremor turns to his nephew. "I thought I could be strong ... for him ... but I can not .." he says in a weak voice. Tremor sighs but his angry expression continues.

" ... As you think I felt when I knew what happened, obviously I was angry, very angry, was my brother and my best friend, and was killed by cowardly traitors who rebelled against our house at the first opportunity, I just wanted to get Twin Lannister's head off ... but then I was sad, because Daniel would not be here anymore and my only brother was gone and can not defend himself ... "says Tremor approaching Daegel and sits next to him in bed.

"Sorry to disappoint you ,uncle ... I'm too weak for a Corblak ..." whispers Daegel. Tremor sighed and looked at his nephew, he came in order to argue seriously with him and rebuke him for his lack of care with himself but now seeing the state and Daegel's way of admitting that he is weak, that made him calm down and speak more calmly.

"You ... Daegel, look at me ..." says his uncle and Daegel reluctantly looks at him. "It's okay to feel like this, You've lost your father in a very sudden and cruel way, but You need to heal yourself, cover your emotional wounds and take care of yourself, because at that moment everyone in Westeros now knows about the letters and agreements with The Targaryens Survivors , many are calling us traitors now, we are on alert but I can not do anything without you helping me, We have 60,000 men inside these walls, 3,000 tigers and 46 giants along with 5,000 Traks, but they all obey you now and need your help because your lands are already being looted and many Corblak guards and villages are being slaughtered and it is only a matter of time before the Lannister and other armies invade our lands here, I am trying to help but I do not have So much strength alone, They follow the heir to the throne and this is now you. ... They are in conflict with themselves, They do not know what to do or who to support, only know that Their leaders have betrayed the king of Westeros and now he and his allied houses want to kill us. "Tremor speaks and Daegel lowers his eyes. "You have to lead, Daegel, I know you do not think you're ready but you are, you can grieve later, now it's time to fight," he finished. Daegel closes his eyes and opens them again.

"I know ... You're right ... but I'm not physically fit to fight, I need to recover from my injuries but ... I eat King, I'll organize our defenses and talk to the people and the armies, I can not even walk right now but ... I'll recover, I just need more time. "Says Daegel.

"Daegel we do not have much time, Several houses like The Lannister and the Bolton, and the freys are already acting to destroy us, we have advantage and we are safe here but the Starks are outside, Against the Lannister but Bolton, the Lannister, The Garis house and the Rothrock house are already taking advantage that we are rebels now and they are looting corblak villages and killing the rest of our people who are outside these walls and that damn boy Lannister wrath becomes the new king, You know what that means, do not you? "Speech Tremor hastily. Daegel nods slowly.

" I know …. you will have to help. I'll feed myself and then you'll help me walk to the Balcony, but first gather all of the Corblak army, I'll tell you about it ... "says Daegel. He is not in a position to fight but he can still speak to his people.

One King are dead, The king of the north . new Kings and Lords were on the rise.

"The Lannisters ... they were the ones who ..."

"They've betrayed us." Tremor speaks." Somehow the Lannisters found The messenger, I do not know how he emptied part of the Traks and they're sneaky and clever, The best to be spies and messengers, I'd say, Unfortunately they found him , as ? the Boltons, took him and took him to Twin that he took to Robert, Ned did not want to attack us, but Robert did not care about it, he ordered the massacre ... "

"They killed my father and my guards and tried to kill me ... now it's war ..."

And so, the game of thrones began for the Corblak.

 **NOTE/ Wooh now things are complicating for the Corblak. What will happen? haha if you do not want to miss the next chapters, Follow and Favorite , that helps a lot. Well, bye, Agent sees in the next chapter.**

 ** _Next chapter._**

 ** _"The north is mine, and whoever dares defy my dominion shall die."_**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparation

**Note:this last episode made me cry ... No kidding, I really cried and I also had jon's anger, but I blame the writers for making our beloved Dany have ... I will not spoil but those who saw know what I'm talking about . I'm going to change a lot about these events you can be sure of. I hated this ending, I did not like it. But, do what ? the way is to settle for the fics ... by them the opinion of the fans matter ...**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your Majesty? "I heard Someone call me from behind me and I sighed. I fed myself and soup and bread, fruit and meat as the healer indicated me and now I do not feel as weak as before, the pallor is disappearing and I feel more capable.

But I am still wounded, and this wound irritates and bothers me greatly.

The wound was sewn, not so big, but it was enough to make me bleed a lot.

In the attack, by a great miracle of God, The tiger, which I have not yet chosen the name, Is alive. He was in the luggage and this part was not destroyed. shortly after I passed out, reinforcements arrived, from whom? Littlefinger.

What a coincidence, is not it? he arrived shortly before I was almost killed and saved my skin and the few remaining soldiers. I'll have a little talk with him. his excuse was that the crows, By Ned's command, handed him a letter warning me and my father of the attack ...

I do not know if it's true, even though Ned is very honorable, it would not make much sense for him to help traitors, but of course he and my father were great friends, I would not be much surprised if that was the case.

I'm in my father's room now ... looking at the great view of the mountains that had the huge stone walls. They are keeping the enemies away but as a result they are attacking the Corblak people off the walls, among those people, warriors.

I turned to the one who called me.

It was Agatha, a woman in her mid-thirties, she has black hair and very light blue eyes, she is a Corblak warrior. Yes warrior, In my people women and men can be warriors, That is why the army and the Corblak people is so great, no matter the gender or religion, they are all the same here. Like a big, gigantic family.

"Yes?" I say and look at her.

"Everyone is already gathered, Lord Tremor, waiting for you to speak. "She says. I nod.

"I'm leaving, just one more minute," I say, and she nodded.

"I'll wait for you to call me to take the gentleman to you, Excuse me. "She bends over and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

I felt something on my leg and looked down to find the white tiger snarling as it marred my leg, it grew after a while, it was at the height of my knee and a little higher now.

I smiled gently and patted his head and he automatically lifted his head a little closer to me.

"It's a boy, things have complicated for us, do not they? Glad I'm not alone in this. "He uttered another purr and licked my hand, I smiled and understood this as a confirmation. He sat up and leaned against my leg as I stroked his head.

Five houses rebelled against the Corblak, Lannister (No big surprise), Bolton, garis and another house that I forgot the name, this not including freys but they will stop the Attacks after Caitlin advises them that attacking my house is not good idea . I do not know why the freys wanted to attack people of my people, considering that the armies we have inside these walls are not the whole army, for there is still the rest of my people in Galis (An island, not far from the sea behind the Etaliel, the city within the walls after the castle Corblak) and scattered in the north. And they are not the strong ones, here they are, but they must have thought that if they attacked other houses they would not have much problem. They stopped the attacks after a good part of their Army was killed by a group of Corblak warriors next to a Giant tiger. The group continues to protect the village to which they were assigned but did not last long if the enemy leads are large and well trained, such as The Lannister or the Galis.

I just need to send a messenger to my cousin, Lady Maryel and the 40,000 La Warriors on the island have come to our aid. My Prima is an independent Lady, she rules the rest of the Corblak army as the Commander herself. She and I are Friends for a long time, she's cool when she's not cutting enemies to pieces, literally ...

The Corblak house has the army and people of the king or queen, but the second family or lineage that in the case descends from My uncle, You can choose to live on the island or in the very north. Well, my uncle chose the island but he is not quite the leader of it, He gave the lead to his daughter before she even got married. And he became one of my father's Counselors and Warriors. My uncle does not like to lead armies. Why? Well he always says

'I am not responsible and do not want to be' he is not a responsible leader so he always gives leadership to other people, and in that case was his wife and soon after his daughter who came to be Lady of the Island.

And now, I'll have to fix the giant mess that's in my home.

I shook my head and followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I reached the porch and took a deep breath looking at the door. My uncle smiled and came over to grab my arm to help me walk to the end of the walkway. When I arrived, I saw thousands of Warriors, all of them reinforced armor, weapons, Swords, Arcs, spears, axes and shields. The giant tigers scattered among them and the giants too, The traks were on stones Awaiting. they all looked at me in complete silence.

And now …

I took a deep breath and held onto the porch.

And I said ...

"I know I made mistakes, I accepted a wedding invitation and so I betray the trust of King Robert, I put ourselves at war with Westeros ..." everyone continued in silence so I continued "I put my house and my people at war ... I lost my father, we are losing villages and people, All of my people. ... I know that I am young, that who should be here is my father and not I, I am flawed, But I ask you to help me Protect not Me! But our people, the people outside these walls, I need you to help me, I need you to fight in my name, my house is not a name, my house is you ... It is now, we need to defend our homes and families, The north is mine but it's yours too, and now they want to destroy us and steal what belongs to us, Corblak! Then I ask you, You have fought for me and for our people who are on the other side of these walls, Being killed by Lannister and traitors who swore to be loyal to our kingdom and rebelled against us at the first opportunity. "I take a deep breath and I close my eyes. "I ask, who are we? "

Hear a cry "Corblak! "...

and another "Corblak! "And soon thousands shouted.

"Corblak! Corblak! Corblak "I open my eyes and I see, all, giants, traks and warriors in the ground Shouting with guns up.

That's it then.

I nodded and turned to go back to the room while everyone continued to yell behind me.

My uncle puts his hand on my shoulder.

He smiles and says, "You were better than I expected, boy. "I nodded without a smile and looked at the people in my office. women and men all in armor, slowly each of them bowed and knelt down. and Agatha speaks.

"Be victorious, King Daegel. "And little by little the others follow.

"Be victorious! King Daegel! "I take a deep breath and say.

"Get up, please. "And they did so.

"The north is mine, it is the one who defies my domain to die. "I say," I want the walls to be opened, and 15,000 warriors together go to every village and village of Corblak and bring the people here, if they find enemies on the way, kill them, and I want a group of Traks charged with bringing Petyr Baelish for me. "At once my uncle said.

"Baelish? For what? "He asks. I look at him.

"Do not question, just do it. "I say seriously. My uncle seems to want to question but the look on my face the calla and he nods.

" Yes sir. "

I look to the other counselors and leaders present "and after all the villages and villages have been searched and people are brought here, we will begin the attacks" Each one looks at me Sincerely. "And each one of them ... will pay, With blood and flesh, We will fight with ..." I raise my head straight. And everyone present screams.

"Claws and teeth! "

 **Note:** **if someone else has more ideas for the fic or some suggestion, please inform me by pm or by review if you prefer, you will receive the credit for the idea in the next chapter OK. and well, Let's make it clear, there are two castles, one in the mountains and one in the beginning of the north, and this castle and people will be mentioned.**

 **in the next chapter.**

 **"I will erect my castle, regain what I lost, with iron and hammer" I look at him fiercely "You hear? Voices and screams, just so I did not get lost, their hope in me will not be destroyed, For I am still alive**

 **and I intend to continue for a long time..**


	13. Chapter 13: Preparation Part 2

**NOTE/**

 **Joshua Brough: At the beginning I was confused with what she said, but I deemed a look and repaired some pounds because I realized some mistakes in the temporal line. King Robert has not yet died, I changed it because if it were so I would have to jump more than a week in the temporal line.**

 **Guest: Your request was answered;) I have already wanted to do this in future chapter but I did soon in this to clarify more things for you not to miss very lost. Daenerys married Khal Drogo three days after the event with Daegel, and neither she or visersys knew from the attack.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sat on the throne for the first time in the high hall of the castle and breathed deeply feeling the crystal at the tips of my fingers the throne, the throne of ice, They call.

An old sorcerer, a friend of King Stanislaus, the father of Ellyrius, is said to have made the throne corblak, the throne of the north, the throne of ice ...

Formerly only part of the north was ours, the other part was of the Starks, but there was a vote and the one chosen to rule the whole north was Diryo Corblak, the great-great-grandfather of Estaníriel. This was because of the great battles for power, so to conquer peace, there had to be a meeting of all the northern kings to appoint a definitive leader.

But here I am, sitting on a throne with five houses against the Corblak house.

And now I must defend my people And my home.

At present, there are 100 men and women guards, all in armor with the symbol of the Corblak house in the middle of the torso of all of them. It was the face of a white tiger, armor, hooded and made of stainless steel, the armor was thin but tough and had the paladin style. lined up in the room, with a space in the middle dividing them and giving room for the path of the doors to the throne.

100 guards should be enough to make me feel safe. After that attack, I became much more cautious.

Soon the doors were opened. Two Traks, black hooded suits swords on each side of the back brought Baelish held in both arms and pushed forward by dropping them face down on the ground.

He grunted and stood up slowly.

And he looked at me in confusion and surprise.

"Prince Dae -" one of the Traks punched him by falling again.

" King! Show respect or I'll make you show. "Trak, Fayli, spoke with Irritation. I lifted my hand and he pulled away.

I rose from the throne with a little effort and walked slowly until I was a meter away from him, who spat blood to the ground.

"Forgive my soldier, Lord Baelish, He is very loyal to my house and my command. "I say with a certain stiffness in my tone. He raises his head and looks at me.

"Excuse me, King Daegel. ... If I may ask, what does this mean? Why was I kidnapped from my carriage? I was seeking allies for you, My King. "I laughed without humor and looked at him.

"Great, this will come in handy, but how about answering some questions? "I mean it. He stands up.

" Sir? "

"First, Did You Betray Me? Petyr "I spoke with venom in my voice" Answer honestly, Did you Deliver or bet the cards To Someone in Westeros? ! Say it! "I scream.

He fumbles "I not my king, I would never do that to the Lord. "I laughed even more.

"Oh really, right? Are you loyal to my home right? To my government! "I go forward and pull your collar up face to face" I want you to swear by your life! Right now, bow down and swear by your life that you did not betray my house! And do not lie! On the contrary, if I find out you lied, you will feed the tigers! And listen well, Baelish ... "I narrowed my eyes" It's good for you to be sincere, I hate liars, you will not want to make me angrier than I am, right? Lord Baelish, "I whispered in a menacing tone. He swallowed and nodded. I let go and pulled away as the Traks watched my back.

"So, I'll ask one more time, Lord Baelish, were you responsible for discovering the letters? "I ask with my arms around my back and I hear him sigh.

"Lord, I swear on my life, please, I did not denounce it, I swear, please do not kill Me. "He begs and I hear the little one fall to his knees. I take a deep breath and turn to him.

"I should kill you right now, I do not trust You and it's hard to believe you're telling the truth, but I'll be merciful, I'll give you a chance to earn my respect and prove yourself Loyal to the Corblak." it rests frantically.

"I will do anything My King asks of me. "He says and takes a deep breath.

"Five, five house drugs rebelled against the Corblak in a very short time, Destroyed the castle of Nortedaris and killed all the residents of it, My 8 Year Old Prima and his guardian, Sir Arcariel, a soldier who fought for years for my father was murdered, in addition to children, elderly, soldiers and women were killed. "I say with regret. The Rotrhok house is very strong, their coat of arms is a boar and their motto is 'No Fear of Death' is not it? They surrounded Nortedaris Castle and stormed in the middle of the night and set it on fire and killed them all.

"I'm sorry, My King, I did not know of this attack. " he says. I do not know. I hear the cries of several warriors behind the castle, possibly preparing to leave.

"I will lift my castle, recover what I lost, with iron and hammer" I look at him fiercely "Do you hear? Voices and cries, just so I have not lost, their hope in me will not be destroyed, I am alive

and I intend to continue for a long time. "

"Of course, My King, I am totally willing to serve you. "Says Littlefinger, with his head down and his fist on his chest.

"Great, Two Things, First, You'll destroy the Galis house, They've surrounded the Red Castle on the northern borders and are trying to invade, I will not allow any more massacres, kill everyone and if they decide to surrender the gifts in the dungeons of the castle, I'll take care of these soldiers later, Tell me it was me, Daegel Corblak who ordered. Are we clear? Lord Baelish. "I say and I look at it. He looks reluctant but nodded.

"As you wish, but ... could I ask for a small reinforcement of your troops? My King, I may need support "asks Littlefinger, I thought to say no but I thought better.

"Okay, take care of getting away from these fights and tell the valley warriors to be discreet to who they are, you will not want The Lannister to know it was you, right? "I say and he nods.

"And the second thing?" He asks.

"Daenerys and Viserys ... news? "I ask and stare trying to disguise my curiosity and concern for Daenerys.

"I'm afraid I have not very good news, My King ..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov Daenerys.

I sat down and waited for the maids to finish straightening my hair, I'm in a tent now. Sor Jorah entered the tent.

"Khalessi. "Sor Jorah greeted and I smiled.

"Sor Jorah, has anything happened? "I ask calmly. Jorah nods.

"I'd like to talk to you, Khalessi, alone, it's something you should know." I was confused but nodded and asked the maids to leave. As soon as they left I looked at Sor Jorah.

He took a deep breath "I imagine you know about Prince Daegel? " He asks. I nodded. After the deadline was over, and without any notice of any response, Viserys was annoyed by it, but he did manage it, He arranged another marriage for me, with Khal Drogo ... He's just talked about taking revenge on the Corblak house ever since. I do not know what happened, I just know that no one answered the letters and no news came from Westeros.

"Well, I have not told your brother or you yet, but yesterday I got news from Westeros, very surprising news. "He speaks . my curiosity grows. Did the prince decide to accept the proposal after these weeks? Khal Drogo and I are technically already married and Viserys. ..I do not know what he will think or do if he knows the prince accepted, but after weeks of waiting?

" So ? Did he accept the proposal or was it something else? "I ask. Sor Jorah sighs.

"Khalessi, The prince accepted to marry you your majesty, but he underwent an assassination attempt and was recovering. "My breath stopped, An assassination attempt?

" what? Because? "

"Well, apparently Robert found out about the letters, The messenger was caught and Robert ordered them to kill The prince and the king, The king is dead ..." He stopped and I looked at him.

"And the prince, he survived the attack, now is king of the north." So now everything makes sense, and that's why there was no response from the north, there must be chaos to deal with, all Westeros must know from the letters ... they risked their lives so that the prince could marry me, King Daniel died for it ...

"What?!" My thoughts were cut off when we heard the scream. It was Viserys just behind Jorah. No, how much of the conversation did he hear?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Chapter ...**

 **Dorne will now support us in secret, this will be more than helpful.**

 **Xxxxx**

 **"We reap what we sow, Thus says in My belief, I will reap the fear of my enemies, but also love of those whom I consider to be a family, and my enemies have reaped the death which they have planted in my lands . "**


End file.
